1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a portable computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a recently marketed notebook computer, a CPU (Central Processing Unit) is provided as a module and detachable from a connector installed on a main board. Since the CPU is provided as a module, the CPU can be upgraded or replaced if a new CPU module is brought to the market. According to the conventional art, upgrade was possible only for the desktop PC (Personal Computer). The notebook computer could not be upgraded because the CPU in the notebook computer was not detachable from the main board. However, an upgrade for a notebook computer has become possible because the CPU is now provided as a module.
Since the CPU is provided as a module in the notebook computer there exists a need for an appropriate structure of a dissipating module for dissipating heat arising from the CPU during operations of the notebook computer system. At the moment, since the heat arising from the CPU not only causes malfunction of the system but also shortens life of the product, a structure for swiftly emitting heat is highly required.
FIGS. 1a and 1b are diagrams showing a structure for emitting heat in a notebook computer according to the conventional art. As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, a thermal pad 12 is arranged to be touched on the upper part of a CPU 11, and a first and a second dissipating plates 13 and 14 are provided. The first and the second dissipating plates 13 and 14 are connected each other by a heat pipe 15. The reason the dissipating plate is divided into the first and the second dissipating plates 13 and 14 is to make it possible to directly replace the CPU 11 by only disassembling the first dissipating plate 13, without disassembling many additional parts to perform an upgrading process for the CPU 11.
In addition, a fan 16 for swiftly emitting inner heat to the outside is installed in the notebook computer. As a result, examination of a heat dissipating path in the dissipating structure of the conventional art shows that heat arising from the CPU 11 during operations sequentially passes through the thermal pad 12, the first dissipating plate 13, the heat pipe 15, and the second dissipating plate 14, and is finally diverged into the inner space of the notebook computer. Then, the fan 16 operates to exchange the heated air at the inside with the cool air at the outside to cool down the inner space of the notebook computer and lower its temperature.
As described above, the conventional dissipating structure in a notebook computer has various disadvantages. In the conventional dissipating structure of the notebook computer, the thermal pad 12 attached to the upper surface of the CPU 11 should stick to the first dissipating plate 13, but sticking process is cumbersome because a screw is used upon installation. Further, since the dissipating plate is divided into two elements 13 and 14 that are connected by the heat pipe, heat transfer area is reduced and dissipating efficiency is deteriorated. In addition, a thickness of the heat dissipating system is increased.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.